1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacles and, more specifically, to an article holder having opposing pliable arms forming means for attaching the holder to an article of clothing or mounting to a structure using the fastener mounting aperture. Depending from the closed distal end of the pliable arms is a cantilevered ring serving as the article holster having a divergent tongue extending therefrom adjacent to the pliable arms with one of said arms having a protrusion forming a support element for the tongue terminus. Once an article, such as a handheld blow dryer is placed therein, the tongue directs the nozzle away from the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other receptacle devices designed for receiving articles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,554 issued to Meyerson on Dec. 8, 1936.
Another patent was issued to Nibur on May 20, 1941 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,833. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,148 was issued to Oliver on Jun. 16, 1987 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 29, 1987 to Strecker as U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,447.
Another patent was issued to Allen on Mar. 5, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,156. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,075 was issued to Ible on Feb. 6, 1996. Another was issued to Riggle on Dec. 29, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,158 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 16, 1999 to Davis as U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,251.
Another patent was issued to McMullen on May 8, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,510. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,813 was issued to Kager on Aug. 5, 2003. Another was issued to Boehm on Dec. 9, 1999 as German Patent No. DE 19824690 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 24, 1993 to Herold as German Patent No. DE4227829.